


A Gust of Wind

by ms_archer17



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Modern Setting, Romance, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_archer17/pseuds/ms_archer17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed and go back to sleep. But maybe, just maybe, waking up this early wasn't so bad after all. A Coffee Shop AU. [Elsanna]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dark clouds dim the usually clear sky on a Tuesday morning as light rain falls on the busy streets of the small city. Anna wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed and go back to sleep. She mentally cursed her toupee-wearing Art History professor who decided to let his students know that the class has been cancelled for the day by putting up an obnoxiously large note by their classroom door. Her next class would not start in another hour and she saw no point in going back to her room. _'There's absolutely no way for me to go back to sleep anyway.'_ She mentally mumbled. Anna then decided to head towards the library to at least pretend to be productive. The digital display of her wristwatch reads 6:52am and suddenly it felt like her favorite timepiece was mocking her. Not even a couple of steps later and she heard her stomach grumble loudly. _'Of course.'_ In her haste to get ready and make sure she wasn't late, she had forgotten to eat breakfast.

Anna was never a morning person to begin with. As soon as her alarm clock blares in the morning, she would hit the snooze button and lie back down again. She would hit said button about a million times more and only get up once she realizes that she has once again overslept. Wild red hair in disarray greets her in the mirror every morning as well as a spot of drool along her chin. She would then spend a record-breaking 5 minutes to shower and get dressed. It's surely a miracle that the redhead had never been late to any of her classes.

Anna found herself in a small cafe just outside the school's library. The tantalizing smell of coffee wafted through her senses as she opened the door. It was cozy. Sofas and cushioned seats filled every corner with elaborately decorated pillows on top. Wooden tables with different sizes and height complete the set with sugar, sweetener and creamer containers sat in each and every one. Unsurprisingly enough, there was barely anyone inside. College students like their sleep very much.

The redhead plopped down on a comfy sofa chair that's facing the door. As she placed her enormous bag to her side, she picked up the menu and scanned the words. Each one only making the grumbling in her stomach stronger and louder. She was then interrupted by a feminine voice clearing her throat.

"Hey Anna!" said a familiar overly perky voice. "Rapunzel!"

Anna nearly shouted upon seeing her dear friend. Anna quickly scambled to engulf the brunette into tight hug.

Both women have been friends since high school. Anna, being new in town have been a victim of bullying in her freshman year. Not that the redhead couldn't fend for herself, she was definitely a tough gal. But that one day after their last period, Anna was cornered by about half a dozen male and female seniors with baseball bats who wanted to show her what it's like to be the 'new kid'. She was doing well up until a guy with huge sideburns caught her by the leg and tripped her over. That started the string of hits over her limbs and sides. At one point, she hits seemed to have stopped and a quiet peace filled the halls for a short moment. After, the redhead heard a series of groans and grunts of pain around her. Upon opening her teal eyes, she saw a brunette female hovering above her, offering up a hand. She took said hand and stood up despite her body's protest as she closely eyed her savior's mysterious weapon of choice. "Frying pans. Who knew, right?" stated the brunette. The females then shared a rich laughter that was the signal of the start of a wonderful friendship.

"So, this is the new place you've been working at?" asked Anna after almost squeezing the life out of her long-time friend.

"Well I wouldn't say new." Rapunzel scratched the back of her head. "I've been here for a few months."

"And you didn't tell me!" exclaimed Anna while flinging her arms wildly around her. "I am hurt and offended." She pouted.

"Aww. Don't be like that feisty-pants." teased the brunette. "It's not like I've seen you a lot these past 6 months. You've been holed up in that dorm of yours and you've been focused on your studies too much that you've forgotten about the outside world! And I thought I was the one who spent my lifetime in a secluded tower."

"It was a treehouse in your backyard that looked like a tower." Anna clarified. "And that obsession ended right after we met."

"Same difference." The brunette waved her off. "My point is that we need to catch up. I can't believe my brother sees you more than I do. And oh my, you need to meet Eugene-"

The brunette was suddenly interrupted by a beep originating from behind the counter. As she was about to run and check on whatever coffee-related issue was at hand, a plump woman emerged from the back and went straight towards one of the two gigantic towers on the farthest corner of the back counter. The beeping noise immediately halted and the woman sent Rapunzel a wide smile along with a small wave and a nod. The brunette then waved back and smiled her thanks. Anna learned from her friend that the sweet woman was the owner of the establishment and she was possibly the nicest boss anyone could ever have.

Rapunzel turned back to her friend and she then tried to put on a professional face as she asked, "May I please take your order?" This started a series of giggles between both women and Anna settled for a hot chocolate (with extra chocolate syrup and extra chocolate drizzle) and a simple Chicken Panini.

A few minutes later, while munching on her sliced bread, a gust of wind invaded the cafe as the door was once again opened. The small stack of paper on the table that contained Anna's class notes had scattered on the floor and she immediately scurried over to collect them. She mentally prepared herself to give the stranger her most menacing glare ever. A little apology would've sufficed, maybe even a shocked gasp, and if she was being honest with herself, some help with collecting her now disorganized notes would just be wonderful. When she'd finally picked up the last piece, she turned back towards the door with her eyebrows furrowed, a deep frown and her eyes narrowed. But the sight that greeted her successfully brought her expression to that of wonder and awe in less than a second.

Long silky platinum blonde hair is sleeked back and tied into and elaborate braid that is neatly held up in a bun. Not a single strand of soft snowy hair out of place. Delicate eyebrows and long dark eyelashes frame icy blue eyes that almost appear unnatural. A pert nose above perfectly full lips and an elegant chin completed the woman's stunning face.

The forgotten papers were now clutched to her chest tightly. Anna would probably chastise herself later for all the wrinkles and rips that she's unknowingly created but she was completely dumbstruck at the moment. She continued to observe.

A lean neck extended from a soft jaw that tucked into a collar of an otherwise classy black coat. Inside was a white button-up blouse with the top button undone and a short elegant scarf that consisted of blue, purple and dark green strands hung loosely around the neckline. The redhead had to gulp several times to try and quench her dry throat. She lingered on the small sliver of porcelain skin that peeked just below the woman's neck. She gulped again.

A leather belt is secured around a jet black pencil skirt that hugged the blonde's hips tantalizingly which ended right below her knees. Flawless legs peeked out from the edges as they continued on to a pair of closed-toe shoes with moderately high heels. A professional look indeed. All in all, she was absolutely perfect.

The woman then slightly raised her left hand in a small wave which drew Anna's teal eyes to her slender fingers. _'Is it wrong that I'm looking for a ring on that special finger? Probably, but since there isn't one...'_ She felt her lips turn into a small smirk as she followed the blonde's line of sight into the counter where Rapunzel and the owner, Gerda were both waving back enthusiastically.

The blonde started to make her way to a small table by the window with two chairs opposite each other. The woman sat facing the counter as she placed her purse on her lap. She slowly took out a paperback with a bookmark stuck somewhere in the middle and placed it on her left as she neatly placed her hands together on top of the table. Her face then took on a contemplative expression as she stared outside the window where light rain was still pouring.

The dim light from the dark clouds somehow enlightened her entire face and Anna was sure that the woman sitting a few tables from her was definitely not ot this world. The redhead's mouth hung slightly open once more as she decided on something. This woman was a goddess.

An air of authority and confidence seemed to exude out of her that demanded both attention and respect. Anna sneaked a look around the shop and unsurprisingly, everyone's focus was drawn to this oblivious unearthly being. The redhead turned back to the blonde as she felt a slight pressure pushing her chin up, effectively shutting her lips tight.

"Close your mouth. You'll catch flies." Anna turned to a smug Rapunzel who had just removed her finger from the redhead's chin. "Something caught your eye?"

Anna felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. For once in her life, she was speechless.

"Let me rephrase that." Rapunzel contemplated. The brunette leaned in closer to the redhead. "Someone caught your eye?"

Her face was definitely the same color as her hair now, she was sure of it.

"N-no!" Anna hurriedly denied. "I-I was looking out-outside! Nice weather we're h-having?'

The brunette's grin got wider, if that's even possible. She moved beside the redhead as she looked into Anna's line of sight. "Sure. The view sure is pretty from here."

"Uhh..." mumbled Anna as she tried to scramble her brain for a decent response. "W-what are you talking about? Pshh- it's nothing. Not that she's nothing! 'Cause she's not nothing, she's something- definitely something. I'm nothing! She's gorgeous- Wait, what?"

"You've got it bad, Anna." Rapuzel patter her gently on the shoulder. "You should just go talk to her. Try not to ramble too much, okay? You tend to do that when you're nervous."

The brunette tried to stifle a laugh upon seeing Anna's face turn red again. "Ask for her name and then ask her out!"

Anna suddenly remembered the brunette's short interaction with the subject of their coversation. "Wait! You know her!" Anna grabbed Rapunzel's arm as she narrowed her eyes slightly. "Tell me her name."

"Uhh- No." the brunette tried to yank her arm out of the redhead's firm grip. "I think you should find that out for yourself."

"Come on, 'Punzel" begged Anna while wiggling her friend's arm playfully. "Please! I'll do anything! Tell me!" she whined.

"No." deadpanned the brunette. "And don't even try asking Gerda either. She's a sweetheart but once I explain my reasons, she won't say a word I assure you."

Anna once again turned her attention to the ethereal beauty by the window. _'A picture of sophisticated grace'_ she mentally sighed.

"Fine." Anna declared. "Can't you give me a little something about her? Anything?" Her final weapon of choice was the puppy-dog eyes. This has to work!

"Well..." Rapunzel trailed off when she finally got her arm back. She leaned in to whisper, "You're in luck. She's into women." She winked before dissapearing behind the counter once again.

A face-splitting smile consumed her face as the meaning of her long-time friend's words finally registered into her mind. Maybe waking up this early wasn't so bad after all. Nevermind the hundreds of wrinkles in her class notes or her forgotten meal, she didn't even care that she looked absolutely idiotic as she continued to smile to herself in the middle of the cafe, all she could think about was, _'For the first time in forever, at least I've got a chance…'._


	2. Chapter 2

No matter how much she pleaded, whined and she even went as far as to try and bribe Rapunzel with expensive paints into telling her the stunning blonde's name, Anna ended up with absolutely nothing. The brunette was always true to her word. And when she promised something, she will never ever break it.

Stubborn and persistent were a few of Anna's most prominent characteristics. As well as clumsy, perky and a temper that matches well with the color of her hair. It's high time to put herself to the test. Even if the redhead knew that at any given moment she could blatantly embarrass herself, if that meant that she would get a name and maybe, just maybe, that she'd be noticed by a certain someone, she'd definitely see this through. And she was convinced that it'll truly be worth it in the end.

So being herself, Anna deviced a brilliant plan. Brilliant, in her mind at least.

The redhead decided to pay the cafe a visit for the entire week at the same time every morning. It did seem like the lovely blonde was a regular at the shop. Anna just had to know how frequently she went. _'This isn't stalking right?'_

The next couple of days were uneventful and fruitless. Not even a strand of soft platinum blonde hair was seen in the cafe. Wasted were the two extra alarm clocks that she bought to make sure that she makes it to the cafe on time, the dozens of perfumes that she bought so hopefully she wouldn't smell like a reindeer, and the longer minutes that she spent on trying to look presentable even after not getting much sleep. Despite her luck, she was still forever grateful to the creators of concealers. Those made sure that she looked like she was still part of the living world. That's all a college student could ever ask for.

Both Gerda and Rapunzel had taken pity to the girl. Gerda had bought a tub of chocolates just for the redhead. She had known Anna's weakness the moment she ordered her first drink. She had also told her favorite customer that she could get an endless refill on her hot chocolate whenever she'd like. Rapunzel on the other hand had been kind enough to bring a packed lunch for the redhead one day as the girl hadn't consumed any other thing besides chocolate the day before. "You need to eat real food!" the brunette chastised her friend before making sure that the redhead ate every single thing on the plate in front of her like a mom does to a 5 year-old.

Anna later on found her neck very sore from snapping back and forth between her textbook and the door, whenever it opened. She could've sworn that a bunch of strangers in the cafe thought she was crazy. A man had to yank his kid away from the direction of the redhead's table and an elderly woman even asked her if she had forgotten to take her medications for the day.

Her head hurt so much from worrying and thinking that she wanted to bash her face into the smooth wooden surface of her table. Maybe she should try hitting her head on that darn door. That might make the blonde appear... in her dreams... after she'd fallen unconscious. Ugh. She hadn't thought this much ever since that calculus class a few years ago.

What was this beautiful woman doing to her? The redhead admitted that she grew antsy but was otherwise undeterred. If she had to sit here all semester, by God even her entire college life just to know when that goddess would be back, she would.

A week passed by and Anna was once again at the coffee shop on a Tuesday morning. She thanked her lucky stars that her Art History professor had cancelled their class once again. She was beginning to look forward to seeing those obnoxiously large notes by the door every week. _'If only...'_

"Back again?" teased Rapunzel as Anna, right on time, claimed what was now her favorite seat. "And here I thought you've finally realized that having too much chocolate is bad for you." the brunette giggled.

"I'm glad that my suffering brings you amusement." sighed Anna. "And Gerda tolerates my obsession, so I go here everyday."

"Which one?" Rapunzel raised an eyebrow. "Your obsession for the candy or for the eye candy?" The brunette wiggled her eyebrows suggestively before serving a group of friends by the far corner.

The redhead, who hurriedly donned a red and black varsity jacket with an embroidered letter 'A' on the left chest draped over a white tank and dark skinny jeans paired with sneakers, decided to bring a novel with her this time instead of her textbooks and notes. Books were a great topic for conversation, right? But if Anna hadn't been distracted by thoughts of porcelain skin and tight pencil skirts, she would've noticed that she hadn't read the novel that she hastily grabbed right out of the shelf. Well, there goes her only chance of having a casual talk.

Somewhere in the middle of scolding herself, the door of the shop slowly opened. Anna held her breath. And finally, there she was. Same silky platinum blonde hair tied up in a bun, same unnaturally blue eyes, same professional look and she evoked the same reaction from Anna as she did last week. The redhead was once again awestruck. She slowly released her breath. If she wasn't nervous before, she definitely was now. But there was no turning back. _'This is it.'_

After a customary wave to Gerda and Rapunzel, the blonde took a seat near the window once again, placed her book on her left side and briefly nodded at something, no, at someone.

Anna saw a tall middle-aged man with an earpiece in a black suit and tie near the curb where what looked to be a black luxury car was parked. There were two other men who were wearing similar suits and earpieces. One was in the driver's seat and the other was behind said car with eyes scanning around the vicinity. Bodyguards? _'Wow. She must be someone very important. You sure know how to pick them, don't you?'_ She mentally chided.

When Anna looked back, the lovely woman had already focused her attention to her literary companion. Her slender hands clutched the book like a delicate prized possession as icy blue eyes flitted through the pages swiftly. She gently set the book back down upon Rapunzel's approach with a steaming cup in hand. She smiled amiably at the brunette and Anna swore that the room suddenly got brighter. In that quick moment, the redhead's heart swelled with joy. Yes, she would very much like to see that one more time. She would very much like to see that everytime.

Anna felt the corners of her lip lift up into a grin as she dreamed of that smile specifically directed at her. Icy blue eyes staring right into her soul, those perfect rosy lips, the soft platinum fringe that she's longed to touch-

"Earth to Anna." Rapunzel waved a hand in front of her face. _Huh? When did she get here?_ The brunette sighed. "You've waited an entire week for this and you just end up staring again and zoning out?"

"I-I wasn't zoning out." Anna denied. "I was simply thinking of something else."

"You mean daydreaming." the brunette clarified. "And let me guess, it involves you and the object of your unsubtle stares." Rapunzel raised an eyebrow daring the redhead to deny once more. Anna could only shrug in response.

"Fine." stated Rapunzel. "Listen and listen well. I'm only going to say this once." The brunette leaned in closer.

The redhead nodded vigorously. She was finally getting something out of her friend.

"She goes here every Tuesday at this time, no other day, never any other day. She stays for a while until her assistant over there tells her that it's time to go." the brunette pointed at the tall man who the blonde had nodded at earlier. "I suggest that you start doing something before you run out of time. And no, I'm still not telling you her name. Now, go get her!" The brunette pinched her friend's cheek playfully before walking away.

Anna felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see Gerda handing her a bar of milk chocolate. "For good luck, dear." The plump woman giggled slightly before patting her shoulder affectionately and making her way back.

Anna took a deep breath as she opened the foil packaging of the delicious bundle of candy. She drew a large bite out of it before she grabbed her mug and novel. She slowly stood up. The redhead took a tentative step as she made a beeline for the stunning blonde by the window. The closer she got, the more nervous she felt.

About a table away from the cause of her sleepless nights, the blonde made a sudden move of grabbing her steaming cup and took a sip. In her panic, Anna immediately dropped down on the seat in front of her. She sneaked a look at the blonde and surely enough, she was still nose deep in her book. The redhead sighed a relief. This will have to do. Now, to get the stunning blonde's attention...

Anna started with the small stuff. She tried clearing her throat a couple of times, each one louder than the other. The redhead sneaked another look... no reaction. Her throat hurt but she would have to try something else. Should she try slurping her drink offensively? No, that would just be too disgusting.

She resorted into moving her chair back and forth as well as side to side, resulting into an annoying scraping noise. The looks directed at the redhead was enough to tell her that they she was certainly getting into their nerves. Everyone in the cafe had all but screamed at her face to stop what she was doing. Well, everyone except for the only person that mattered. Once again, nothing. Not even a single glance. The blonde's eyes were perpetually glued to the pages of the tome. _'Must be a really good story.'_ the redhead mentally supplied.

Anna then moved on to a slightly direct approach. This one might have a better chance than just using merely noise to get someone's attention.

The redhead stood up with surprising confidence as she took a few steps to her left and stopping directly to the blonde's right. Being this close physically, the redhead's breathing stopped. The woman's skin was utterly flawless. Not a blemish or imperfection was visible. Those long eyelashes kissed unmarred pink cheeks everytime she blinked. A tantalizing smell of something resembling lavender and chamomile wafted through her senses. Right then and there, Anna decided that this was to be her favorite scent. Realizing that she can't be standing there for a moment too long, Anna spoke.

"C-can I... Uhh... borrow some... cream- I mean, your- your sugar." Anna stuttered. "P-Please." She added as an afterthought. She waited for a reply with bated breath.

Without as much as acknowledging the redhead, the woman simply slid the sugar canister towards the edge with her right hand. She then grabbed the corner of the book and turned a page. Oblivious to the girl who still held her breath, she continued leafing through.

"T-thank you..." Anna released her breath as she grabbed the canister and went back to her seat.

What an utter failure.

But really, how does one go about talking to someone who doesn't want to be spoken to?

Feeling dejected, Anna settled for a last desperate option. She once again stood up and headed for the bathroom. The instant she was inside, she removed one of the stud earrings that she was wearing and placed it in her right jacket pocket. All those years in her high school drama club better pay off now. She sighed and walked back out.

After she reached the middle of the cafe, she immediately made an exaggerated grasp of her right ear and let out a soft but audible gasp. The redhead raised both her eyebrows and looked left, right and back at the floor. She then started to look frantic as she now scrunched up her eyebrows. A middle-aged woman took notice.

"Lost your earring, hun?" The lady asked sympathetically.

Anna solemnly nodded as she dropped down on her knees. And the academy award goes to... the girl who couldn't just ask someone for their name directly instead of trying embarrassing ways to finding it out.

She ducked her head even further down to make the scenario more believable. The redhead then stretched her arm out and felt for the ground. She slowly made her way around the cafe and she was sure she was almost to her destination.

Anna pretended to look under a large sofa for a few seconds. Upon sitting back up, the redhead failed to notice the difference in height between the table she was currently under and the one right next to it. Disaster struck. By disaster, she meant her head. And it literally struck the edge of the shorter table. Pain promptly shot straight up the right side of her head. "Ow..."

After Anna began to gently massage the tender area of her head, she heard the most angelic sound any person could ever hope of hearing.

A giggle. Not just an ordinary giggle, but the giggle of the striking goddess that she'd been trying to seek a favor from. The readhead whirled towards the source. Her eyes still bored into the tome never pulling away, scanning quickly. A hand was raised in front of perfectly full lips in an attempt to hide the melodious tone. And if that wasn't the most adorable thing ever, Anna didn't know what was. And just like that, the pain was forgotten as if it never happened.

After Anna tried to collect herself and put her 'found' earring back on, one of the men in suit and tie had gotten inside and was looking expectantly at the blonde. The woman nodded once and gracefully stood up. She glided to Gerda who was currently perched at the front counter and pulled out a couple of bills and kindly handed them to the owner. She smiled at the older lady and sent a small wave of goodbye over to Rapunzel and set her foot outside, the man hot on her heels.

Anna slumped back on her chair as her shoulder sagged down dispiritedly. All her efforts were for nothing. And now she'd have to wait a full week before she gets another chance again. She looked down and sighed deeply.

Out of nowhere, Anna felt something hit her face. A sugar packet. Looking around, she saw Rapunzel trying to gain her attention. The redhead raised an eyebrow. The brunette smiled widely as she pointed at something behind Anna. The redhead swiveled around. There was still hope.

The stunning blonde had unknowingly left her book on the table. Grinning to herself, Anna picked it up and glanced at the cover. There in bold letters were The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen. She flipped the tome and was in the middle of opening it when-

"Uhm. Excuse me, miss." a male voice entered. One of the 'suit and ties'. "I see you've found my boss's book. Could I please have it back?" He gently asked.

"Yes, of course." Anna responded quickly. "I was going to return it."

"No need. I'll make sure she gets it. Thank you."

The redhead hesitantly handed the text over feeling as though she doesn't want to let go. The man grabbed it at once and tucked it under his arm, a flash of yellow appearing and dissapearing as quickly as it came. _'Did something just fall out of that book? I must be seeing things.'_

At that time, all of her energy felt like it's been drained out of her. And just like that, her last sliver of hope at the moment hurriedly made it's way outside the cafe and out to only God knows where.

Could this day get any worse?

Her now heavy feet slowly dragged her to her favorite seat. Maybe this will give her some semblance of comfort. And possibly another bar of chocolate. Or two. She lazily raised her legs and dropped them onto the chair opposite her. She then saw that something was stuck to her left shoe. A small piece of yellow paper. She peeled it off and eyed it carefully.

Without warning, an ear-piercing scream filled the shop for several seconds. The redhead sported a grin so wide it could very well split her face in half. She jumped around enthusiastically, danced like a weasel and she even hugged a couple of strangers fiercely. She wanted to celebrate. She wanted to tell everyone. Heck, she wanted to build a snowman! _'I don't care what they're going to say.'_

She looked one last time at the greatest piece of paper ever in her opinion and memorized every word before folding it carefully and tucking it safely inside her pocket.

_'Personal property of Elsa Arendelle.’_


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa.

Elsa Arendelle.

Ms. Arendelle.

Ms. Elsa Arendelle.

Elsa.

Those were the only words that occupied Anna's mind after discovering the small patch of paper that was her ultimate salvation. An endless loop of the gorgeous platinum blonde's equally beautiful name swirled around her usually crowded mind as she went on about her week. It turned into some sort of a mantra to get the redhead through some tough spots. She was a college student after all. Needless to say, Anna had used the said mantra quite a lot. And by a lot, it meant every minute of everyday.

Well, not like she'd need a difficult situation to keep thinking of the stunning blonde's name. The redhead seemed to have created a pattern of associating the blonde with just about anything she encountered. During one of her painting classes where they had been assigned to draw landscapes on canvas, she found her attention focused too much on the cerulean blue on her palette, _'Just like Elsa's perfect eyes'._ At lunch, her food consisted mostly of fruits, her mind wandered off to thoughts of full luscious lips tasting like strawberries after a shy goodnight kiss. Passing by the chemistry lab, her senses caught a small whiff of lavender that reminded her of the older woman's tantalizing smell. Later that day as the redhead was closing her curtains, she wondered if the blonde's skin was as smooth as silk or good God, what if it was smoother? The thought brought a faint blush on redhead's cheeks before tucking herself in for the night.

Her literature class had been in the middle of discussing The Iliad and she couldn't help but compare her object of affection to that of Helen of Troy. Rapunzel had mentioned an army of suitors who had tried and failed to woo the ethereal beauty, both men and women alike. From outrageous gifts including mansions, automobiles and jewelry to the usual flowers and chocolates, no one was fortunate enough to claim victory. Anna always was the competitive type. From childish games to sports to debate topics, the redhead had never backed down from a challenge. And the blonde goddess was proving to be quite the test. _'Hers is surely a face that could launch a thousand ships. And if I have to battle an entire battalion just to get to her, I'll do it without hesitation.'_ The college student then spent the rest of her lecture daydreaming about the adventures of a clumsy yet courageous redheaded soldier defying the odds and the gods to rescue the love of her life, a stunningly gorgeous blonde Spartan princess who was arranged to be wed to a King of another land for political gain. _'Tragic but beautiful'_ , the redhead mused. Now, if only she had the courage in real life- Wait. She needed an idea first and foremost. A trojan horse-esque brilliant kind of idea to warm the blonde up to her before finally going for that final blow- asking her out.

Anna had several days to mull this over. She would be inspired soon enough. She just needed some time to bring that one amazing idea in the forefront of her mind. The redhead was certain that everything would be fine, right?

Everything was not fine. In fact, nothing was fine at all. Monday night came as she sat in front of her dorm room desk and Anna absolutely had no hint of what to do about her current predicament. None. Nada. Zip. Blank. _'What am I gonna do?'_

This was truly one of those moments when it was acceptable to bang your head against a hard surface until you get a bright idea or until you lose consciousness. The redhead decided that her desk deemed suitable enough and thudded away, each thud accompanied by a word in her mind. Elsa. Gorgeous. Goddess. Must. Ask. Out. Date. Need. Plan. Just. Tell. Me. NOW. The last one emanated a mental scream as well as a small dizzy spell that made the redhead pause and lift her head up. _Ugh._

She then brought her right hand towards her forehead to try and alleviate the slight wooziness but instead of warm skin, she felt a small piece of paper near her hairline and peeled it off quickly. She felt a light tug at her skin before she was completely able to bring the scrap of paper into her sights. A neon green sticky note. _'Next week's lecture: Chapters 19-23. Workbook: Page 31-35, 38.'_ Her Art History professor had a knack of making his students put neon green sticky notes on their books to remind them about reading assignments for his future lectures. He liked to make sure that his students are well-prepared and to everyone's displeasure, he was very fond of pop quizzes. But at this moment, Anna wasn't quite set if she hated her professor's guts for all the hardships she's had to endure this semester or if she had once and for all started liking him for giving her the idea that could very well get her one step closer to getting the stunning blonde's attention.

The next day found the redhead anxiously waiting at her 'usual' table a few feet from the door. She was nervous, ecstatic, scared and happy all rolled up into one. And a little sad too as her Art History professor deftly resumed his classes after two weeks. Once again Anna was torn between wanting to strangle the guy or giving him a warm hug for if not for his unnanounced mini vacation, she would've never met the most wonderful thing to ever occupy her overactive mind, Elsa Arendelle.

"Is today the day?" The redhead's musing was suddenly interrupted by a smug Rapunzel who has Anna's sole lifeline in her hand after a sleepless night, hot chocolate.

"Sort of." Anna shrugged not even waiting for the brunette to put the steaming cup down her table before she snatched it out of her friend's hand. She immediately took a big gulp, and regretted it straight after. "Hot, hot, hot!"

"Oh Anna," Rapunzel laughed. "If only there was someone out there who loved you-", the brunette gently tugged the cup away while setting down a glass of water and some napkins for her friend. "-who loved you enough to tolerate your obsession with chocolates."

"Gelhda dothh!" the readhead mumbled while holding her tongue with a piece of damn napkin.

"Sure Gerda does." the brunette deadpanned. "And what do you mean sort of? Weren't you supposed to ask her out two weeks ago?"

Anna looked like she was about to protest but her friend held up a hand before she could sputter anything out. "And please don't tell me you're going to gawk and stare at her the entire time again today. You know at one point, this will turn creepy. Especially if she starts to notice. And before you give me a full rebuttal, take that napkin away from your mouth. It's very unladylike."

"Yes mom." the redhead teased. "Since when have you started to go prim and proper on me? Is this about that Eugene guy?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh, my Eugene." Rapunzel sighed dreamily. "He's so dashing and adventurous and- wait. Don't try turning this around on me! What are you going to do about Elsa?"

"Well," Anna started. "Since we're very, very good friends and you're the absolute sweetest person ever-"

"What do you want?"

"I need your help, Punzie!"

"Why can't you just be like an ordinary person and go up to her and ask her out?"

"Because, my dear friend," the redhead patted Rapunzel's shoulder. "Getting someone extraordinary means finding extraordinary ways of getting her."

"Wow. That's deep."

"I know." Anna said proudly. "It only took me a week to put that thought together."

"Congratulations." the brunette shook her head amusingly. "So what can I help you with, princess?"

"No need for name-calling." soothed Anna. "I promise, this'll be worth your time."

Anna then leaned it and started to whisper profusely into Rapunzel's ear. From an outsider's perspective, the redhead was flailing her arms around wildly as the brunette's expression turned from slightly annoyed, to contemplative, to bewilderment and finally settling on excitement. Yes, Anna knew that Rapunzel had a flair for matchmaking. And getting her directly involved might just do the trick. Plus, who wouldn't like to take credit after a couple successfully got together? _'I really hope this works.'_

Several minutes later and there was still no sign of Ms. Arendelle anywhere. Anna had only gotten more anxious and uneasy as the clock ticked. Plus, she only had 10 minutes left to get out of the shop and make sure that she wasn't late for class.

Another few minutes passed and the redhead couldn't decide whether to cross her legs or lay both her feet flat on the floor. She decided with the latter and started fiddling with the end of one of her twin braids. She glanced at Rapunzel and the brunette gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up. Anytime now.

Just as Anna was about to pack up and leave, she hears the door open and she stops dead in her tracks. Her back was turned to the door.

A slight scrape of a wooden chair, a turn of a page and a warm greeting from Rapunzel, _'Elsa's here.'_ The redhead continued packing up, she had about three minutes left. She glanced surreptitiously towards the blonde, her brunette friend carrying her usual drink. Rapunzel placed Elsa's mug in front of her and turned it in place. The brunette then tapped in front of the cup and shrugged at the blonde's questioning glance. Elsa's icy blue eyes were once again directed at her mug.

Anna knew it was time to go. She absolutely cannot be late. But only, if only she could see some sort of reaction or response from the blonde, that'll surely make her day.

10 steps to go. Slowly now. Very slowly.

10, 9, 8... Elsa peeled off an attention catching neon green sticky note from her mug.

7, 6, 5... She read the writing.

4, 3... She smiled the most dazzling smile Anna has ever seen on anyone.

2... The blonde's eyes quickly searched around the cafe.

1... Anna smiled to herself and looked away before storming out of the shop.

For a split second before she dissapeared through the door, the redhead swore that she felt icy blue eyes glance at her retreating form. Whether or not it's real or just her hopeful imagination, Anna would just let it go, for now. Her thoughts went back to her ingenious sticky note idea that brought that beautiful smile upon Elsa's face. She would certainly do this every week.

_'So, my beautiful Snow Queen, do you want to build a snowman?’_


	4. Chapter 4

Sticky notes for beautiful smiles.

Who would've thought? Well, Anna certainly did. It was truly a surprise even for the redhead herself that she was able to execute this plan without a hitch... so far. For being such a klutz, it's a miracle that she hasn't given herself away to the stunning blonde who eyed the cafe like a beautiful majestic hawk everytime she received one of those rather mysterious notes.

It probably had a lot to do with the resumption of Anna's classes every Tuesday that ensured the college student an early departure from the cafe each time. Every week the redhead had only been afforded mere glimpses of a gleaming smile before regretfully walking out of the shop. Such smiles are enough for now. Perhaps that will be enough for a long time, but Rapunzel had made an excellent point one Thursday.

"You know, Anna," the brunette started. "As much as how romantic and cryptic this is, you have to let Elsa know who you are at one point. And soon I hope."

Anna raised her eyebrows at her friend, already thinking of a way to shut down an impending argument. "I will, Punzie. Just give me more time."

"I refuse to wait for you to declare your feelings when I'm 60!"

"Hey-"

"With the pace that you're going, you know you won't do anything close to introducing yourself until you have grey hair."

The redhead admittedly can't deny the truth in that statement. Anna was most certainly a people person. She's very friendly and never in her entire life had she encountered problems making new acquaintances. Not until now. Elsa was remarkably different. She had this air of authority and intelligence around her that if combined almost made her look unapproachable, almost. Without a doubt if the blonde was someone else, the redhead wouldn't need more than 5 seconds to get the person's attention. There might've been a chance that they'd end up being good friends immediately after. Maybe being utterly attracted to a stranger truly does a number on someone.

Rapunzel eventually had enough of the silence lingering between them. She sighed deeply and kneeled close to her friend and gave her a sympathetic look. "Anna, I don't want you to regret missing a shot at finally finding happiness and love. Take the chance while you still have it. You never know when it'll be the last." The brunette gave her friend's cheek an affectionate pinch and went behind the counter once more.

Her long-time friend's words kept her up all night.

Anna was uncharacteristically early at the shop the next day. She gave up all efforts of trying to get even a few minutes of rest. And what better way to keep someone up for an entire day of boredom, meaning writing papers, revising notes and jotting down art ideas than caffeine, chocolate and guess what... more caffeine.

As eight o'clock rolled in, the shop filled up with more customers than the redhead had ever seen before. Oddly enough, most of the people in line weren't students as far as Anna could tell. Several men and women clad in business attire stood in line that led up to the cashier where Rapunzel, Gerda and the rest of their team happily greeted and served them. Anna could clearly hear her brunette friend's very eager voice shouting, "Best. Day. Ever!" to the owner and her co-workers.

The tables both inside and out were all taken in no time. Luckily, she got there early. She had the insightful brunette's little speech to thank for that. _'There must be some sort of conference somewhere in school. Maybe I'll drop by when I get bored of being bored.'_

Anna was about halfway done with her hot chocolate and nowhere near done with her first paper when the door was once again opened. She kept her eyes on her work as she did everytime she was at the shop if it wasn't a Tuesday. Tuesdays were technically the only days she has to be worried about tearing a muscle around her neck as she kept glancing towards the entrance for a blonde head every five seconds. The redhead continued to write bullet points about the central theme of The Odyssey after taking a final gulp out of her now empty mug.

Loyalty and Perseverance.

As mainly seen from Penelope-

Anna faintly heard a soft clearing of a throat.

-who faithfully waited-

"Excuse me. Is someone sitting here?" a smooth feminine voice inquired.

Anna very slowly turned to the source of the delightful sound while simultaneously trying to finish writing down her thought.

-for her husband for-

Her vision was suddenly assaulted by stunning icy blue eyes, slightly raised elegant eyebrows and an expectant look adorning a perfect face that was only a few feet in front of her.

-20 years-SNAP!

Elsa.

Anna soon realized that she had just broken the tip of her pencil and possibly poked a hole through the sheet of paper into her book when the angelic voice sounded once more.

"I'm very sorry for interrupting," the blonde continued while the redhead's jaw dropped. "but there are no available spaces left and I was wondering if it'll be alright if I sit here with you."

The redhead continued to gape as she tried to gather her scrambled thoughts. _Elsa's here. In front of me. Talking to me. Oh God, she just said something and I have no idea what it was. Uhh._

"Hey Elsa!" shouted Rapunzel from behind the counter as a sugar packet discreetly found its way towards Anna's face. The blonde faced the barista and offered a small wave. "Wow, you're here on a Friday?" The brunette engaged Elsa in small talk as Anna picked up the sugar packet with black ink written on one side that said, _'Say yes!'._ Oh. Right. _Elsa must've asked me something earlier._

The blonde then turned back to the still dumbfounded redhead and asked once more, "So, uhm, do you mind if I sit here?"

Anna opened her mouth to respond but shamefully, no sound came out. She tried again. "Y-yes!"

"Oh. That's alright then." the blonde responded dispiritedly. "I'll just be going-"

The redhead instantly panicked upon seeing Elsa step away from her table. "NO!" she shouted. Literally. Several eyes were glued to her now. Anna cleared her throat. "Sorry. I-I mean, no. No one's sitting here," she gestured to the chair in front of her. "A-and I don't mind- I don't mind at all." _Darn Rapunzel. Say yes, she said._ The redhead threw her friend a glare who looked too busy giggling to notice.

Elsa smiled her thanks and gracefully sat down. "Busy here today, huh?"

The redhead could only manage a nod at the moment. Certainly once she starts speaking she would end up rambling and positively embarrassing herself. There's no room for that today. Today, is all about taking chances. That's right. Now or never. Anna took a deep breath.

"Is it usually like this every Friday?" Elsa casually asked as she placed a hardbound book over to the right side of the table. The Snow Queen. This must truly be her favorite book.

The redhead shook her head. "N-not really." All those years of rambling and she's tongue-tied in front of the only person who she'd really needed to start a conversation with.

"Here you go, Els." a steaming cup was placed right in front of the blonde as Rapunzel wiggled her eyebrows at Anna.

"No note today?" Elsa smirked at the brunette before taking a careful sip of her mysterious drink. Oh how badly Anna wanted to know the contents of that cup. To know what she likes, to know how she tastes- wait, did she just ask about the sticky notes?

"Not today, I guess." the brunette shrugged. "Your admirer must know that you only come here every Tuesday."

"How attentive." Elsa settled her eyes on the quiet redhead opposite her. Anna blushed. No natural eyes should be that pretty. It was like they had powers, ice powers that could just freeze you in place.

Anna blocked out the conversation between her good friend and the object of her affection to finally study the blonde in front of her. She looks... different. A good different. Her long silky platinum blonde hair was out of its usual bun and was styled in a very neat braid that rested on her left shoulder. Wisps of hair were sleeked back on top of her head and suddenly the temptation to run the redhead's hands through said hair just became greater. Her hair looks sexy pushed back. She gulped as she noticed the usual sliver of skin around her neck was not the only part visible to Anna's hungry eyes today. Elsa donned a white tank topped by a cerulean blue off-shoulder knit sweater that somehow makes the blonde's stunning eyes bluer. The redhead surely was feasting on newly revealed skin, even it was only parts of her shoulders. ' _If I wasn't drooling before, I certainly am now.'_ A pair of dark skinny jeans hugged her hips alluringly and a pair of suede heeled boots covered her feet. It amazed the redhead how the stunning blonde could wear casual clothing and still make it look very elegant.

Shame washed over Anna as she looked upon her own attire. She had hurriedly put together a fitted v-neck black shirt and plain skinny jeans right after her bath. On her way out she'd decided to put on a magenta scarf and clumsily wrapped it around her neck and settled for some dark brown flats. Her hair was lazily tied up in a messy bun and she could still taste the strawberry lip gloss that she quickly put on this morning. All of that paired with a heavy shoulder bag filled with books and paperwork, she looked just about casually messy.

"Hi." Elsa's smooth voice snapped the redhead out of her thoughts.

"Hi, hi me?" asked Anna distractedly. "Oh. Uhm. Hi..."

"I'm Elsa by the way." the blonde offered her hand. Anna took it immediately. Such soft hands and a gentle grip. And they're cool too, not sweaty. Perfect for holding hands while strolling around-"but I'm guessing you know that already."

The redhead froze. All actions seized and the college student resembled a deer caught in the headlights. "H-how- Why-? W-what?"

"Answer me this." The blonde began. "Was the lost earring scene absolutely necessary?"

The redhead slowly retracted her hand from the blonde's grasp as she sunk into her seat while she felt heat rush onto her entire face and neck. She knows. She knows. _She knows._

A small giggle was heard opposite a panicked Anna whose heart was pounding rapidly beneath her chest. "I never got your name, snowflake." Just when the redhead thought she couldn't be any redder. A pet name. She could very well die happily right about this moment.

"Uhm. A-Anna."

"A beautiful name to match that beautiful face. It's nice to finally meet you."

"You're beautifuller!" the redhead blurted out. "I mean not that you're fuller, you don't look fuller but more- more beautiful."

Another giggle. This time the blonde had her right hand up covering her lips as she tried to stifle a laugh. "Thank you. Although I must ask, is this why you settled for passing notes instead of just talking to me directly?"

"Well, yes." admitted the redhead. "I ramble a lot when I'm nervous and I would keep on going not unless I catch myself rambling or someone else stops me. I'm so sorry if this is annoying or irritating but you make me nervous so I just- yeah."

"You're adorable." Anna was sure that she definitely looked like a tomato now. Elsa neatly folded her arms on top of the table.

"Did Rapunzel tell you because I'm going to lock her up again in a tower! I mean, how did you know exactly?"

The blonde laughed. A hypnotic melody to Anna's ears. "No. She didn't have to." She raised an elegant eyebrow at Anna an continued. "I took Art History with Mr. Weaselton a few years ago. No one could ever forget the unpleasant color of his sticky notes." They shared a healthy laugh. And the redhead's confidence seemed to be remarkably coming back by the minute.

"I saw that you have the exact same book that Mr. Weaselton assigned when I was still a student. You were carrying it on your way out right after I got the first note."

"So my mysterious plan was never mysterious after all." Anna quipped, catching the blonde's eyes. Her nervousness seemed to be going away, evaporating upon every shared laughter.

Elsa smirked then locked their gazes. "I wouldn't say so." the blonde's hand reached for her book and slid it towards Anna. "There was still a msytery of what's going to be written on the notes, as well as the anticipation of when you were finally going to approach me. Here. Open it."

As Anna reached for the tome, her hand accidentally brushed that of Elsa's and a surge of electricity shot through her being. It was like her heart had been frozen and the only one who could thaw it was Elsa, and Anna wouldn't want it any other way.

The redhead lifted the first page. What an unpleasant color indeed. The entire page was filled with all of Anna's past sticky notes. Her jaw dropped as she ran her fingers over each neatly stacked piece, all in order of how it was given.

She looked up to see Elsa stand and lean over the table as she made to grab both ends of her scarf tugging her forward. Gorgeous icy blue eyes that are getting closer and closer hypnotized her and the scent of lavender purely invaded her senses as the redhead noticed a very light dusting of freckles along the blonde's cheeks. Anna closed her eyes and felt the softest pair of lips that she had ever felt on her own. The blonde carefully brushed her lips against the redhead initially, then pressed a little firmer as she tilted her head to one side. A gentle but searing kiss from Elsa.

As the blonde pulled back a little with a satisfied smirk, Anna had a rather goofy smile plastered upon her red face. "You've had your turn. Now, it's mine." Elsa kissed the tip of her nose before completely pulling away and taking her book back.

Anna couldn't help but lick her lips, hoping to further preserve the kiss in her memories. She tasted chocolate. So that's what was in her mug, hot chocolate. This only made the redhead smile wider and Elsa giggle harder.

The blonde then walked up to the counter where Rapunzel looked like she couldn't contain her excitement as she bounced in place. Elsa gave Rapunzel a small envelope which resulted into a squeal after the brunette took a peak inside. After another squeal and a quick hug, the blonde looked straight towards the door where one of her suit and ties, a tall middle-aged man from before stood. She gave a wave of her hand to which the man nodded and started speaking into his earpiece. All at once, almost the entire shop stood up and made a beeline for the door save for the staff, a middle-aged couple and Anna. A very audible gasp escaped the redhead's mouth as realization fully struck her. Anna locked gazes again with the blonde. ' _All those people in business suits, Elsa, why you...'_

A playful, "Sorry." accompanied by a small wave was sent Anna's way as the redhead shook her head in disbelief. Rapunzel appeared at her side with another mug of hot chocolate for Anna.

"I don't think I'll be needing that one, Punzie."

"Oh, trust me, you'll want to take this one." The steaming mug was placed in front of the redhead while the brunette spun the cup in its place. Rapunzel left hurriedly but not before giving her friend a thumbs up and once again pointing at the cup.

And right there was a dose of her own medicine, a neon green sticky note with a very neat writing in blue ink. The redhead shouted a resonant "YES!" towards Elsa who smiled radiantly before giving Anna a wink and gracefully walking out of the shop. The goofy smile evident on Anna's face might just be permanent.

The college student turned her attention to the neglected pile of schoolwork that she had to finish. She knew that it will be yet another sleepless night, more dark circles under her eyes and more caffeine in her system, but at that moment she coudn't care less. _This is my chance to change my lonely world, a chance at true love. This time, nothing's in my way._

_'Dinner tomorrow night at 8? And by the way, of course I want to build a snowman.'_

 

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had fun with this little idea. I do hope you guys enjoyed it too! Until next time!


End file.
